


Moment of Truth

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In certain moments, some things are hard to deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sally_daer

Glorfindel reined Asfaloth about, eyes frantically searching the bodies strewn on the battlefield. Fear gripped him as he spotted the blood-spattered features of the one who had been chasing him for centuries. 

He leapt to the ground and ran, dropping to his knees and pulling Elladan’s limp form into his arms. So many injuries. Trembling fingertips traced the pale brow.

“Don’t die on me,” he begged, his voice raw. “I’ll do anything . . .” He pressed his mouth to Elladan’s, drawing back, startled, as lips moved beneath his. 

“Knew . . . cared,” Elladan gasped. 

Glorfindel choked back a sob, any denial useless now. “Always.”


End file.
